RACE to Destruction
by Khran1505
Summary: With betrayal on all sides, homes being destroyed and forever running from GUN, Shadow, Amy, Tails and Knuckles must uncover the truth behind their attackers. What they eventually learn, however, will change their lives forever. Intense Shadamy.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me! ;-;**

**

* * *

Prologue:**

Research in Aftermath of Chaos Energy, also known as R.A.C.E, has become the world's greatest and most powerful organisation to date. Ever since the Chaos Emeralds were recognised as sources of power to supply the world with unlimited environmentally friendly energy, all fossil fuels and nuclear plants were shut down and dismantled. For nearly 10 years, the Chaos Emeralds have supplied the inhabitants of Earth with their amazing energy and in doing so the Earth has been given the time needed for it's ozone layer and it's eco-system to repair itself given the pollution it's been handling for so long. R.A.C.E were the first to realize the benefits the world would gain from the Chaos Emeralds and were immediately thanked and rewarded by the highest ranking leaders of the world.

This gave R.A.C.E a chance to rise above all and become the world leaders themselves. Though no one sees it fully, even the presidents, the prime ministers, the leaders and the royalties of the countries among the Earth have to answer to R.A.C.E for everything. The organisation may seem to do what is best for the planet but deep down inside the darkness of them, weapons are created to truly enforce R.A.C.E's dominance over the planet. All kinds of destructive weapons go into research underneath the surface deep within their underground labs.

From simple handguns to experimental BIO-Weaponry, those who knew of what R.A.C.E were truly up to had different methods of trying to expose them only to fail and either be destroyed or become B.O.W's themselves. There are others who know of the organisation's deep dark secrets but only so few are willing to risk their lives to shine the light among the truth, the rest keeping in the dark. This is where the story begins with one black hedgehog who's doing all he can to earn a life in this twisted world…

* * *

**Sorry the prologue's so short. Don't worry! The good characters will show up in the next chapter which I promise will be longer:D**

**R.A.C.E. is © to Khran (AKA myself).**

**Chaos Emeralds are © to Sonic Team of Sega. **


	2. A Day Like Any Other

**Sorry this started off short, I was really eager to get started! Anyway, this should make up for it! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Chaos Control!" Once again Shadow the Hedgehog was on the run from GUN forces. The pace was picking up and time was of the essence. The ground seemed to just fly away from below his feet and the clouds came ever so closer. Shadow realized that after all the running he's been going through; his body seemed to have taken him to the rooftops of the buildings in the city without his mind truly comprehending where he was actually going.

Before he truly realized his situation, a few GUN-Bots flew down and landed in front of him, aiming their weapons and preparing to fire. Shadow had nowhere to run now. He was surrounded and outnumbered. Though outmatched had no meaning to the black hedgehog. He quickly jumped into the sky, igniting the flames from the exhausts of his jet boots and hovering in mid-air. He glared at the robots below him with blood red eyes and twisted his hand above his head, energizing it with a thick gold coating of energy.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" His eyes gleamed and he quickly sliced his energized hand through the air and created several spear-shaped bars of energy out of nowhere. When his hand came to the end of its slash, the spears flew down and rammed hard into the surrounding area of the robots. The spears stabbed and cut through the armoured plating of the robots like a hot knife through butter and completely obliterated them. Shadow huffed and looked away as he slowly hovered onto the rooftop. His arms crossed and his eyes stared into the horizon.

After all that he did for the world, GUN refuse to accept him as a normal civilian. He may have been created as a weapon or he may be a creature with the DNA of an alien warlord but he was by far the saviour of this planet. Not only did he help Sonic the Hedgehog by stopping the ARK from ploughing into the planet and destroying it but he also destroyed an entire alien empire, keeping the human and anthro race from near extinction.

Apparently GUN still wish to bring him in for dissection so they can study his abilities to use Chaos Energy, even without a Chaos Emerald. Why must he be hunted like cattle? His anger raged on inside him with every single time this question ran into his mind. He may have only saved the planet for Professor Gerald and Maria Robotnik but the least the inhabitants of Earth could do is show some generosity.

This was starting to get tiresome. The assaults were becoming more frequent and Shadow's patience was starting to diminish awfully fast. He wasted no time and warped away into thin air and travelled back to his apartment.

---

The sun was shining bright. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it. Amy Rose has been walking back and forth through the mall lately, trying to find some new things to wear and new foods to try out. Her diet's been a success all the way through and she couldn't be happier. Well she could, if Sonic would stop rejecting her so much. Her life long dream was to settle down with him but so far no such luck. Her mind began to think this through has her hands rummaged over some new clothes she bought and began to try on in the changing rooms.

"Amy? Are you done yet?"

Her little rabbit friend Cream had also been trying on some new clothes, though she had no distractions in her head like Amy did so she finished a lot faster. Summer was coming up pretty fast so they needed something suitable for the season. Amy walked out from the curtains dressed in her new clothes. She wore a sleeveless pink and white shirt with somewhat of a small skirt at the bottom and a white stripe along the hem. To match her top, she wore a long pair of pink jeans with a white stripe trailing down the sides. She ditched her boots and pulled on some red and white laced trainers and wore over her hands a new pair of white gloves with red and yellow striped wristbands. She kept her old head band over her head to keep her quills in place, which were now a little longer and draped over her shoulders slightly.

"You look great, Amy!" Cream complimented her with a kind and gentle tone.

"Thanks Cream, you look amazing too!" Amy replied in a happy voice.

Cream too dressed differently. She wore an orange visor attached to a dark orange headband across her forehead and under her long ears. Down her body, she wore a short orange dress with a bright yellow star on the front and a white stripe along the bottom of her top. Under her dress, she wore a pair of orange shorts with white stripes training down the sides. She also wore a pair of orange and yellow shoes. Her gloves remained the same though. Her pet chao Cheese dropped its red bow and instead wore a bright orange collar, light and loose so it didn't choke him. The chao spoke out and flew around Cream's head to try and get Amy's attention.

"Heh heh. Yes Cheese, you look nice too." Amy giggled and shook her head gently.

"I bet Sonic will really begin to notice you now!" Cream could see Amy was a little worried that this wouldn't change Sonic's opinion about her but she did her best to cheer her friend up.

Amy sighed and smiled weakly at the energetic little rabbit and nodded gently.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. We won't know till we find out!"

Cream smiled happily then grabbed Amy's hand and tug on her arm.

"Come on! We better go find him!"

Amy smiled and let Cream pull her away. She didn't know how her little friend was able to stay happy for so long so much but however she did it Amy wished she could learn how to herself.

They searched for an hour before they realized Sonic was busy doing an errand for a friend somewhere over in Europe. Amy sighed and felt really depressed. She was really eager to see and hear what Sonic really thought of how she looked. The pink hedgehog and the cream rabbit with the blue chao lying on her head sat at a table in a café inside the mall. Amy's head rested in her arms and Cream just stared, trying to think up some way to cheer her up while drinking her sundae.

"Oh come on Amy, it's not the end of the world! Sonic will be back sooner or later then you can surprise him!"

Amy looked up at Cream, still pretty depressed but did her best to force a smile. Cream wasn't able to see through it but she still felt concerned for her. The chao on top of her head hovered onto the table and began to nibble at his doughnut. The pink hedgehog continued to stare in wonder as to how this little rabbit was able to stay happy. What was it that kept her pleased? Maybe it was because she was around her friend? Amy felt really bad now. She was depressed over her boyfriend being so far away and she was making this trip miserable for her friend and herself. She rubbed her face with her hands while leaning far back then smiled at Cream after taking them away.

"Sorry, I guess I'm still a little too dramatic about these sorts of things." She spoke apologetic and bound her hands together with her fingers. Cream shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay Amy. You don't need to be sorry for anything."

Amy sighed and smiled. She nodded and stood to her feet once Cream finished her beverage.

"Okay, what do you say we take a trip down to the movies? Maybe they got something good on!"

Cream jumped up and grinned like a little kid who's just received a present from Santa. She nodded in a hyper sort of way as if she had an overdose of sugar, which was pretty much of a high chance. Cheese hovered into the air and landed on Cream's head. Amy chuckled, held Cream's hand and escorted her out towards the exit of the mall.

* * *

**Whew that was fun! xx;; Hope you all enjoyed it! If you're able, please review! I'd love to hear your opinions! The next chapter will be up soon! I'm enjoying this too much to stop! OwO**

**Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Sonic and GUN are © to Sonic Team of Sega!**


	3. Unwanted Rights

**Shaddiesgirl101:** **Thanks for the review. Don't worry, some luff between them will arrive soon! n.n**

**StarAmy:** **Thanks, I plan to! **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Shadow threw his gloves, his rings attached, to the worn out sofa. He quickly fell back in a chair and let out some deep breathes. Every day it was just getting worse. The attacks, the assaults, the ambushes, they just wouldn't stop. Shadow even made a direct _personal_ complaint to the President about this but not even he was able to stop it. Either he didn't want it to stop or someone told him to continue the chase. Who in their direct minds would tell the President what to do? It wasn't possible for him to be taking orders but it was more likely that than himself wanting Shadow caught. Those two respect each other after all Shadow did.

It couldn't have been the GUN generals, they wouldn't be able to get away with any of this without their commanding officers or even the President knowing. Something was up. He spoke to the President the other day about these assaults but he merely stated '_We'll do all we can._' Apparently what they can do isn't enough. His mind began to frustrate over all this and it was nearly driving him over the edge. Something had to be done and he didn't care what it took, he just wanted it all to stop.

The onyx coloured hedgehog pushed himself out of the chair and pressed his finger on the switch of the old TV. The screen flickered for a second then the news became visible. Shadow just stared then walked backwards till the front of the chair pushed against the back of his legs and forced him to fall back into it. The past few days of running have obviously weakened him. He was able to run for several days without tiring himself but his constant use of Chaos Energy began to burn him out.

"Our top news this morning, recent sightings of GUN-Bots has confused the general public as to what they have been hunting for the past several weeks. The GUN General had this to say." The news reporter on the screen behind the desk disappeared and a tall strong jawed army man-like figure took her place.

"GUN has been chasing down a run away fugitive lately. This fugitive has been wanted for several crimes. These crimes include theft, murder and hijacking. For legal reasons, no names will be given but if someone has sight of a suspicious figure, please report to a nearby GUN operative as soon as possible."

Shadow stared then gritted his teeth. _What the hell is all this shit!_ His hands gripped the sides of the chair and broke off the tops of the wooden chassis underneath the fluff. He's been the only one GUN have been after so they couldn't have been talking about anyone else. What murders? What thefts? What hijackings? Shadow's been keeping to himself for so long he couldn't even remember the last time he spoke to someone. This was completely screwed up. He had to get to the bottom of this or he would continue to be hunted like the prey of a predator. He snatched his gloves from the sofa and yanked them on tightly. But before he could warp anywhere, a bright flash of light engulfed the entire room.

---

Amy and Cream left the movies pretty quickly. The only films that were available were either too violent or offensive for Cream to watch or they had already seen the others. Cream sighed in disappointment but quickly cheered up and tug on Amy's wrist.

"Come on! Let's head to the market! You never know what they might have there!"

Amy sighed and gave in. She knew there was no arguing against Cream, even though she didn't really want to go to the market. All she wanted at the moment was to find Sonic and get him to realize her. Then again maybe this was what she needed, some time to get her mind off that blue blur and onto something else. She didn't really like the idea but it felt like something new to her. What harm could it do anyway? He wasn't going to be gone long, she hoped.

The market place was surprisingly busy for this time of day. It seemed everyone was in a rush to get so much stuff. Amy merely blinked and leaned her head to the side in confusion.

"Wonder what's with all these people." She asked in slight curiosity.

Cream too was slightly curious. She's never seen this many people out and about.

"I don't think they're here to buy stuff."

The little rabbit couldn't have been more right. Most people were crowded around the radios and TV's of the market stands. Amy's ears could only catch up to the interview of some deep strong commanding voice over both.

"… Murder and hijacking. For legal reasons, no names will be given but if someone has sight of a suspicious figure, please report to a nearby GUN operative as soon as possible."

She blinked and sighed.

"Murder? Oh my, I don't like the sound of that." Cream gave off a small whimper in fear, despite her bravery of most things. Amy stared at her and smiled gently, pulling her close to her side and rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay, no one will try to hurt you when me and my hammer have anything to say about it." She grinned, winking at the little rabbit and doing her best to cheer her up. Cream smiled and nodded, feeling safer now that she managed to acknowledge once more how strong Amy was with her hammer, then again she was very strong with all kinds of melee weapons. Things were going to be alright, till the sound of several jet engines flew over them at a surprising altitude.

Amy raised her arm over her eyes, trying to shield them from flying dust and debris and trying to catch a glimpse at whatever caused that miniature typhoon. Several GUN-Bots flew over at lightning speed, shooting towards a few buildings not too far from the market place. Amy couldn't help but walk forwards, staring at them. Something about them just caught her interest, like they were in such a hurry that it was almost suspicious. Usually they were on scout patrol but this time they looked as if they were heading for an emergency. It was then that the Bots stopped in mid-air and aimed their weaponry at one of the buildings. Amy's eyes widened but quickly squeezed shut when they fired through the window, causing a massive explosion and igniting a blinding light.

* * *

**Oooh! Looks like things are coming together quite nicely! Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming! n.n**  



	4. A Friend Threatened

**AN: Oh man, I'm SO sorry for the lack of updates! Ever since year 1 at college ended I've been doing other things and I completely lost interest with this. Luckily I've gotten back into it once more and I'm doing real well so far! Once again, apologies for the delay. nn;;  
**  
**Shaddiesgirl: Thank you! n.n**

**StarAmy: I'll try to this time. nn;;**

**Shikamaru's Angel: Well y'never know! Unless you read this chapter. P  
**

**Project Shadow: I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting then. Here's the result. nn;;**

* * *

**  
****Chapter 3:**

After being blasted through up to 4 walls, colliding with several pieces of furniture along the way and acquiring a few burns from the explosion, the black and red hedgehog was already feeling extremely pissed off. He ripped his hand through the mattress of a bed over him and pulled himself through, getting out from the heavy debris that had collapsed around him. The dark hedgehog growled and shook off the dust that covered his amazing black fur and red streaks, stepping over the rocks and rubble that crunched under his footing and walked towards the enormous hole that had shaped itself into his now ruined home.

Outside waiting for him were several hovering GUN-Bots. They had their weapons aimed and prepared to fire. Considering their numbers and their lack of flexibility to aim their guns from any position, Shadow believed he could take them on easy. What he did not count on, unfortunately, was the large shadow in the clouds above. He could sense overwhelming amounts of energy in that darkness and he didn't want to chance the possibility it could easily overpower him. Nevertheless, if the shadow was in fact a large battleship of some sort, it would take a while to come into firing range and Shadow would be long gone by then providing he could dismantle the GUN-Bots.

Going over the odds, Shadow smirked at the fact running through his head that these assassins weren't even close to turn the tables against him. Even with a giant battleship, it wouldn't be able to keep up with his speed once he made his way out so he decided to charge his Chaos Energy and channel it all into his mobility, giving him a quick edge in taking down up to 3 Gun-Bots per second. They were easy to destroy so he wouldn't need that much power. Unfortunately things were about to get hard as the sound of heavy machinery echoed from the shadow within the clouds above and a whole army of GUN-Bots flew from the dark abyss towards the suddenly startled hedgehog.

Meanwhile, not too far from the scene that had shown itself in front of several hundred people in a large social area, Amy Rose kept a concerned eye on the situation. Not only did she notice the giant explosion, which was a little hard to miss, but the sudden appearance of a flood of GUN-Bots from possibly a mile-long, maybe greater, was a definite eye catcher. How they just poured from that giant shadow and began to surround the giant hole in the building seemed to not only catch the attention of the people around her but also start to panic others like Cream who kept very close to Amy's side like she was a big sister to the innocent little girl. As she took a closer glance at what they were aiming for, the pink furred female's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Shadow!?" Her mouth hung open in complete disbelief. After all these days, these weeks, months, heck, even years, Amy could not believe her eyes when she saw Shadow being surrounded by countless GUN-Bots. Not only was it exciting to see him again but it was confusing as to why he was being targeted by the war machines. She wanted to help him get out of whatever situation he was in but she couldn't leave Cream on her own, fighting that many GUN-Bots even with Shadow by her side or draw attention to either of them. Amy gripped her hand around the handle of her Piko-Piko hammer and gritted her teeth in anger. After all this time, all these years, GUN had decided to target Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform Project result from the Space Colony ARK, once again even after all the good he had done for this world. Were it not for the fact she was looking after Cream for the moment, she'd charge in there and bust up as many GUN-Bots as she could handle.

GUN had seriously pulled out all the stops here. For the past several weeks, GUN had failed in apprehending Shadow but it seems they've been holding back now. Though nothing that GUN does surprises Shadow, this was definitely an eye opener. They were known to be the most powerful military force on this planet but they've never been known for keeping up their sleeve a ship triple the size of the Egg Carrier. The Chaos Warrior glared as he looked from side to side an endless battalion of automated mechs, preparing to let loose a barrage of bullets upon him. He needed to Chaos Control out of there but as far as he could tell GUN had every escape route covered. Every course of action appeared to end in his demise, except for one. With a grip on the small particles of Chaos Energy in his hand, Shadow embraced the power and called forth his Chaos Control, warping him from his firing squad to the saviour that would get him out of harms way without any blood shed.

At the same time this happened, Amy felt a hand run around her and clamp her mouth shut and an arm under and around her shoulder with another hand gripping against the side of her head. She froze in instant shock and quickly ran through ideas and theories in her head what was happening to her. The first, and most convincing, thought that came to mind was that she was going to die. Though it wasn't very positive, she could think of no other thought that made sense in this situation. To enforce this, the little rabbit next to her jumped away and screamed.

"AMY!!" This, of course, drew the attention of the GUN-Bots. They twisted around in mid-air and aimed their weaponry at the pink hedgehog who was in fact being held prisoner by their target. Shadow had gripped his arms around her, his hands keeping a firm grip on her head and mouth as his expression showed he was obviously in a very bad mood.

"Make one wrong move and I swear I'll break her fucking neck!" He growled at the GUN-Bots which kept their aim on him and prepared for the chance of him leaving an opening that could give them the chance to shoot him down. Unfortunately for them, this hedgehog was very experienced and prepared for any surprises. To show he was being serious, he jerked the poor innocent female's head to the side, releasing a large amount of pain in her neck and making her scream a muffled cry into the black hedgehog's hand. He slowly backed away as he kept Amy in a firm grip in case they were to follow. Whoever was behind the control of these machines knew of what Shadow was trying to do as this would explain why they did not move an inch as the black hedgehog made his escape. With one simple moment of igniting Chaos Control, the two had left the scene with many confused people and Cream all alone with no idea what just happened and countless GUN-Bots flying back to the dark shadow in the sky.

* * *

**AN:**** Sorry once again for the lateness, but I hope this chapter will make up for it! Chapter 4 to come soon I hope! n.n**


	5. One Way Or Another

**AN:** I've got a lot to write about now, unlike a few months back. P But I think to save me time and possibly have a lot to give you guys, I'll stick to updating every Monday. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**ULFC:** Thanks, hopefully there'll be many twists here. nn

**Dokami-San:** More chapters will be up soon! I swear! XD And don't you worry, I've planned ahead and I've already got the current lifestyles of almost every notable character down!

**Project Shadow:** I'm glad you think so. nn

**Warrior of Virtue:** Already on it, yo.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

After a couple of teleporting rounds, the two hedgehogs had made it away from the city and appeared on the outskirts of a forest near a large cliff that trailed downward to the ocean below them with several sharp rocks deadly enough to cut anyone who fell toward them in pieces. Amy, now realizing they were away from eyes and guns, struggled against the dark hedgehog's grip and finally freed herself. She fell forward onto the tall smooth grass and rubbed the side of her neck which Shadow had provoked to break earlier.

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" The brightly coloured hedgehog snapped at the opposing coloured warrior who merely stared as she demanded an answer. He replied in a simple calm tone.

"My problem is I'm being hunted by all these countless robots and I needed a way to get out of it. You happened to be at the scene so I thought it would be perfect if I were to borrow you for a little while." Anyone could tell there was a tone of confidence in his voice though Amy really didn't care.

"Gah… You nearly broke my freaking neck!" She turned to face the blank hedgehog who simply stared at her frustrated emotion.

"But I didn't, so I don't see why you're so annoyed at me." He closed his eyes, smirking slightly and looked away. Amy was in disbelief. She growled at Shadow, stepped to her feet and raised a hand to slap him. This was stopped, however, halted when the onyx coloured hedgehog threw his hand up and gripped her wrist at high speed before she could even touch him. This made Amy stare in surprise as to how fast he was and kind of reminded her of Sonic's speed. The sudden image of Sonic being there holding her wrist like that made her blush; neglecting the fact it was Shadow instead. The red streaked hedgehog stared at Amy in confusion for her blush and slowly let go of her wrist. The female anthro snapped back to reality, blushing ever more when she realized it was Shadow whom held her wrist and took her arm away. After a quick confirmation that it was a simple mistake in her head, she turned a glare back to Shadow with little of what remained of her blush.

"I'm annoyed at you because you held me hostage in front of loads of people, possibly ever on television! I've been made an embarrassment on TV by being the one way ticket to getting you out of a tight situation!" She kept an angry glare at the care-free hedgehog. He merely replied back with a shrug and a sigh.

"First off, you don't know if that little 10 second scene was even captured on film. Secondly, anyone could be caught in a hostage situation so it can't be that embarrassing. Third, I thought you liked to help friends out when they're stuck." He crossed one arm over the other and held onto his elbows.

"I can't really remember the last time a friend threatened to snap his buddy's neck in half, let alone threaten to." Remembering how painful it was when he jerked her head only returned the ache that ran through the side of her neck and tried to sooth it by rubbing with her hand. Shadow stared at her then took a step towards her, making Amy feel a little uncomfortable and very slightly afraid. Raising a hand and gently pushing under her hand that tried to ease the pain away, the black hedgehog radiated a warm gentle green glow that began to fade the pain away. Amy's eyes suddenly felt heavy and a blush of gentle pink across her cheeks and felt herself leaning to the side over his hand, enjoying the warmth from his palm and fingertips. Unfortunately after a few seconds Shadow had taken his hand, leaving the warmth across her neck to slip away thanks to the cool wind blowing around them.

"… My neck… It doesn't hurt anymore." Her eyes blinked open as she ran a hand across to check if the pain had actually left. She stared at Shadow, very confused.

"What'd you do?" She asked gently.

"I healed the pain, as a thank you for helping me to get away from those GUN-Bots." He smiled to her, even though they both knew she involuntarily helped him out. Nevertheless, she was glad the pain subsided and felt kind of bad for lashing out at her dark mysterious friend. Walking over to him, Amy held her arms around his body underneath his shoulders and hugged him tightly, causing a blush of brilliant pink to spread across Shadow's cheeks.

"It's good to see you again Shadow, even though I was being used as a shield." She chuckled slightly, looking at the positive side of having guns aimed at her as she protected a friend. The black hedgehog was a little confused at first but stared blankly at her and returned the warm hug with one of his own. They stood there hugging each other for a minute or so till Shadow coughed and began to let go of her, motioning Amy to do the same as she stared at him. After a brief moment of being glad to see each other again, the only sound breaking the silence between them was the rush of the sea against the side of the cliff below.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must depart before GUN finds me again." Shadow openly explained as he motioned to returning to fleeing from his pursuers. A hand reached out and gripped onto his arm to halt him in his tracks. The red and black hedgehog turned around and stared at Amy.

"What? But you just got back! You can't leave already!" She begged him with her eyes to force him to stay. Though he hurt her earlier, making up for it by healing her pain, she didn't want him to leave so soon.

"I'm sorry Amy, but I have to go." He tried to leave but Amy only gripped tighter onto him.

"Wait, maybe you can stay somewhere where we GUN won't find you, that way you can stay away from them and still get to see us!" She was pulling out all the possible stops to get him to stay. He merely sighed and looked away.

"Well unless you can think up a place where I can live peacefully without any trouble from GUN then feel free to tell me," He finally managed to pull his arm out of Amy's grip. "Otherwise, I'm afraid I must disappear."

Amy stared at him for a minute as he began to walk away. She quickly ran through several thoughts in her head for some way he can be hidden till one place came to mind that brought up a sudden grin across her face.

"Angel Island!" She shouted out to Shadow, ignoring the fact he was only 10-15ft away from her, and smiled to him with gleaming eyes. He turned towards her, blinking slightly and running through the idea of living on Angel Island before bringing up the points that would force him to reconsider.

"Somehow I'm not so certain I'll be welcomed there." Amy frowned and crossed her arms.

"If that knucklehead won't let you stay then I'll MAKE him." She explained, grinning. Shadow merely blinked then brought up more points.

"What makes you think GUN won't find me there?"

"Because the Master Emerald will hide your Chaos Energy, that simple!"

"And if they do?"

"Try thinking positive. They won't."

"…" Shadow was out of points to enforce his argument. He took a few minutes for thinking time, sighed and finally gave in.

"Alright, I'll go stay there." This made Amy glee happily knowing her evasive dark friend was going to stay. Shadow walked to her side and held an arm around her while using his other hand to gather particles of Chaos Energy. Amy blushed by how close he was to her. Because of his similarity to Sonic in a certain way and his lack of keeping his distance, this brought up all sorts of fuzzy ideas and feelings in her. Before she could become lost in these fantasies, a bright light radiated and grew around them as the Chaos Energy orbs in Shadow's hand spread and lit up with incredible luminosity. Suddenly the light engulfed them completely and they both warped into Chaos Control, disappearing into thin air and travelling through time and space to their destination.

* * *

**Not a TRULY exciting chapter like the others but I promise you that many suspenceful things will happen in the future! **

**Angel Island and the Master Emerald are © to Sonic Team of Sega.**


	6. A New Home

**AN:** Ugh, feeling really sick at the moment. I got nothing to comment on.

**Project Shadow:** I'm happy you thought so! Thanks for the review!

**Dokami-San: **Yay for suspenseful things! Glad they made you glee.

**Warrior of Virtue:** I like to give hints before I move onto the main attraction.

**Hero-of-Winds:** Yeah, the females are mostly in their Riders outfits since those are the only attires that really suit them.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

In the bright blue sky, surrounded by puffs of clouds from almost every direction, Angel Island floated in all its beautiful glory. The waters from the seemingly endless waterfalls that rushed down the mountains and over the edge of the island sprinkled through the air and disappeared, leaving behind what appeared to be orbs of light which floated their way down till they lost their luminous glow. Within the ancient shrine of Angel Island, now rebuilt and reformed back to it's previous state from millennia's ago, Knuckles the Echidna once again stood his ground as the guardian of the Master Emerald for yet another day. Though he has lived this life alone for countless years, he's never grown tired of it as his pride was as large as the Emerald itself, building his thoughts as to how he felt somewhat lucky to even have this job to protect a jewel of such significant power.

Near the restored shrine, time and space began to shift in and out of proportion till two figures appeared within a blinding light and gently landed onto the ground. This didn't go unnoticed to Knuckles as he jumped down the side of the shrine, over the canal of shallow water that worked its way around the shrine like an incomplete ring, and took up a fighting position till he realized Amy and Shadow were the ones that caught his attention.

"Amy! Shadow! Long time no see!" The red echidna grinned and raised a thumb up to his two old friends. Amy smiled happily and waved to him

"Hey Knuckles, it's good to see you again." The pink hedgehog greeted Knuckles as Shadow stood to her side, arms folded and a blank mood spread across his face. Though he knew Knuckles, they weren't exactly all that close as friends. More like two people who knew each other but didn't see either all that often.

"Well he explains how you got on the island, so what brings you here?" He held both hands on his sides, blinking and staring in curiosity. Amy looked at Shadow, nudged his side to get him out of that annoying ignorant frown then turned back to Knuckles.

"Well y'see… Shadow's been having a load of trouble with GUN lately and he really needs a place to stay where he won't get any trouble. I suggested here because whatever GUN's using to track him with must have some kinda homing on his Chaos Energy and since the Master Emerald has the power to hide Chaos Energy; this was the first place to come to mind." Amy held her hands together in front of her figure and stared at Knuckles with hopeful eyes. The echidna was a tough guy to convince but if the argument was enough then he'd likely agree with it. Not only that but he was pretty gullible so from time to time it didn't take that much to get him to believe anything that was said.

"… You brought him here… To live on the island… With GUN chasing him… With the theory the Master Emerald will hide him…?" Knuckle wrapped one arm around his chest to his side and motioned his other hand forward while waving his finger underneath his boxing glove around in the air. When he said it like that, it really began to sound silly to Amy when she realized how it was only a guess that GUN was tracing Shadow by his Chaos Energy.

"Umm… Yeah…" She rubbed the back of her head and felt like this argument was going to be lost sooner than expected. Before she could back down from it, Shadow stepped forward and let his arms hang down by his sides. Amy frowned at him, unsure what he was doing.

"Though it seems a little far fetched on how they manage to find me, I do agree with Amy that they might actually have some kind of locator that homes in on Chaos Energy. Knowing how the Master Emerald would hide my Chaos Energy AND considering the fact that GUN has no connection here, I shouldn't cause any trouble during my stay and I promise that once I find a more suitable place to hide my energy, I'll be long gone from here." Amy felt a little surprised how Shadow supported her in this argument and smiled gently. Shadow turned his head slightly to look at her from the side of his eyes and nodded to her. Knuckles took some thought into this and rubbed his forehead. After a moment of thinking, he brought his eyes back up and to the two hedgehogs.

"Though I'm not exactly comfortable with it… I'll let you stay for the time being…" He sighed at first but smiled to them in confirmation to his answer. Shadow sighed and nodded slightly as Amy merely smiled happily and nodded as well.

"Thanks Knux, I owe ya…"

"We both do." Shadow corrected Amy, who turned to him and smiled. The onyx hedgehog simply returned the smile and turned to Knuckles and nodded again.

"C'mon, I'll show you around the basic areas. Everywhere else I'm sure you'll get used to over time." The echidna beckoned Shadow with his hand as he walked off. The hedgehog began to follow but stopped and turned to Amy. He walked up to her and stared gently to her.

"Thanks Amy," He smiled and held his hand out to her. "I'll teleport you back home now. It's the least I can do." Amy stared at him then to his hand, unsure if she should leave him unchecked and alone with Knuckles. Though this was going to be something new for Shadow, the pink hedgehog knew he was capable of looking after himself and would know better than to aggravate his landlord. With that finally accepted in her mind, she raised her hand and grabbed hold of the black hedgehog's hand and shook it slightly, smiling to Shadow.

"Good luck." She wished him as a glow surrounded the black hedgehog's hand. He smiled and nodded, releasing the Chaos Energy from his hand into her and warping her back home within Chaos Control. After she disappeared, Shadow looked out into the deep blue sky and began to wonder if maybe he can finally find some peace. Though even he couldn't tell of the future holds, he'll do what he can to make the best of it. With that, the red streaked hedgehog turned and followed the trail Knuckles walked along and went to catch up with him.

* * *

**Well things seem to be moving along well here. Shadow's found a new home and Amy has helped out a friend. See ya next week!**

** Knuckles the Echidna is © to Sonic Team of Sega.  
**


	7. The Omen

**AN:** Sorry for not updating yesterday. The site was being stupid and wouldn't let me. But here's another chapter anyway, enjoy!

**Project Shadow:** That's good to know! Hope you enjoy the rest! nn

**Warrior of Virtue:** Does anything ever run smoothly:P

**Dokami-San:** Well I feel tons better today. And yes he is more friendly, I can't stand seeing him so angst and ignorant when being hunted.

**FeatherEars:** Hooray! Glad you think so. nn**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

At first she saw a dark warrior smiling to her then before she knew it she was back in her apartment. It took a while for the environment to settle in but eventually things began to make a lot more sense. Soon enough she managed to find her way to the chair in the corner by the window and settled down into its soft comfort. Sighing in relief this exciting day was coming to an end, she looked over to the phone on the little table on the side of the chair and worked her fingers across the button till she found and pressed down on the message receiver.

"You have 3 messages." The answer machine spoke out in an emotionless robotic tone and fell silent followed by a beep. Close behind the beep came a familiar voice.

"Amy! Are you there? It's Tails! Cream just told me over the phone what happened to you! Please call back and tell me you're okay when you get this!" The young teen's voice seemed awfully panicked. Guess he was really worried about her. The message ended with a beep and was quickly followed by another message.

"Amy, it's Cream! Please ring back after you get this message! After seeing you taken away by Shadow, I've been so worried! Please please please return this call!" The young rabbit's voice had that tone that showed she was terribly concerned. Amy felt awful for leaving her behind though she really had no choice in the matter when Shadow grabbed her. The third beep snapped her back to reality as a voice came over the speaker that really surprised her.

"Hey Amy, I heard what happened to you thanks to Tails and I'm real surprised that faker nearly got you killed. I mean, he doesn't really seem the type of guy to do that. Anyway, I hope you're alright. 'Fraid I can't take any calls from where I am so just let Tails know you're alright and I'll get the info from him as soon as." Unlike the last two messages, the tone of this older male teenager seemed calm like he was expecting her to come out alright. Amy recognised the voice of this caller and blushed instantly to the surprise that he actually did care about her. She swooned as she slid down the chair and smiled as she stared up to the ceiling. Maybe one day she'll actually get to hold him in her arms without worry that he'll run away. Even better, maybe one day he'll hold her with no worries at all. He was everything to her, that care-free hero of Earth, Sonic…

---

Within the large forest of Mushroom Hill on Angel Island, Shadow was busy getting used to the new scenery and the freedom of running through a tremendous environment that nature had intended for. The best parts of it all were the bouncy mushrooms. As the dark black hedgehog spun his way down the hill and high into the air from a large ramp, he jumped from tree to tree then landed hard on a mushroom which merely repelled him far into the air. Before he knew it, he was past the leaves of the trees and got an amazing view of the whole forest. As he looked on ahead, he could see Sandopolis, Ice Cap and even Sky Sanctuary. After throwing in a couple of spins as he fell through the trees, the red streaked hedgehog bounced off several mushrooms, skidded and smirked. This new freedom was doing him some good.

With the Master Emerald, Knuckles was resting his feet while sitting on the top step of the shrine, looking out to the open sky and the wonders of the scenery the Island had shown before him. It was truly a sight he could never tire of. Moments through his time of guarding the Emerald, the giant green gem suddenly glowed with amazing brightness and a radiating sound which only Knuckles could pick up. This made the red echidna jump to his feet and walk over to the Emerald, placing a hand on the smooth outer layer of it and rubbing gently.

"What is it?" He asked the Emerald, hoping for an answer in return. The glowing gem replied with more glow and another sound was picked up, only this time it sounded like it was crying in sorrow. It was speaking of a terrible tragedy that will befall them both. Knuckles looked deep into the gem to try and see what it was speaking of. Keeping his eyes focused on the inner glow within the gem, he saw what appeared to be flames engulfing light. Soon after the light faded away and left a dark orb in its place. Moments after the flames had subsided, a rush of water flowed around the orb, rising and completely engulfing it. The image finally disappeared within the Emerald and had left Knuckles confused yet worried. It brought to him an omen and it seemed to be full of dread and danger. The echidna stepped away from the Master Emerald and walked to the steps of the shrine where he held onto one of the supporting cylinders and stared out to the sky. It seemed peaceful enough but the cry of the Emerald remained scarred in his mind.

Shadow warped back to the shrine thanks to Chaos Control and stared up at Knuckles. He noticed how the echidna looked deeply troubled and stepped up to the top and wondered why he looked so precautious.

"What's wrong?" He asked while trying not to show he was concerned too much. Knuckles kept his focus outside the island to the clouds. His eyes seemed drawn to a darkness that wasn't there.

"The Master Emerald spoke to me, telling me of a tragedy that is soon to occur… I'm a little vague on the details but from what I could tell Angel Island will be under attack…" He looked over to Shadow who seemed a little lost in thought. The description he gave placed several images into his mind that he thought would not occur on this paradise of an island.

"… It must be because of my arrival." The dark hedgehog had concluded. He knew deep inside his mind that because he decided to stay on the Island that he has brought an eventual doomsday towards their home. Somehow GUN must've tracked him to Angel Island; somehow the plan to hide his Chaos Energy had failed. They must be tracking him another way.

"GUN must still be able to detect me. I best depart before your home becomes involved in disaster." He sighed, gripping his hands and turning to walk down the steps of the shrine.

"Now just hold for a second." Knuckles reached his hand out to the dark hedgehog to motion him to stop. Shadow turned around and simply glanced at the echidna. He waited for whatever argument the red guardian had planned to convince him otherwise.

"We don't know for certain this warning may be because of you. For all we know, it may be talking of some other disaster that may occur." Though it was pretty unlikely he wasn't responsible for this omen, Shadow felt it was a possible fact that it was merely a coincidence. Even while the hedgehog thought about how things just didn't appear to add up to support Knuckles' claim, he allowed himself to stay. Nodding towards the faithful guardian, Shadow sat on the top step and looked out to the sky just has Knuckles did every once in a while.

---

Amy was feeling butterflies in her stomach. She had already left messages for Cream and Tails to let them know she was alright but she was more concerned with waiting for Sonic's reply to her confirmation. The young female fell back onto her sofa and stared up at the ceiling. After noticing how Sonic was concerned for her safety after Shadow had kidnapped her, she's been very excited that the possibility of her and Sonic being an item was beginning to grow. A happy sigh escaped through her breath and a warm pink blush, as pink as her own fur, covered her very cheeks.

Her hand found its way to a remote on the floor in front of the sofa and picked it up. After feeling her finger's way around the buttons, she pressed what felt like the play button and listened to a churn of small pieces of machinery in the CD player over to the other side of the room on a shelf nailed into the wall. A few discs spun around within the index of CDs until one in particular was carried downward and into the player. Within a few seconds, one of Amy's favourite songs began to play. Listening to the words of _Savin' Me_ by Nickelback, the teenager hummed the theme in both her voice and her mind. Eventually she got to her feet, danced around slowly while picking up the remote and began to sing the words into it like it was a microphone. Through the song, she sung joyfully and closed her eyes while imagining she was singing in front of dozens of people among an audience.

When the solo guitar moment arrived, Amy's voice had settled down to the point the third chorus arrived. She sung the words gently and as the third echoed moment of "_I'm fallin_" she fell quiet then suddenly lost all thought of who might have been able to hear her and sung out to her heart's content. But as her mind was deeply intertwined with the song, she felt her voice had changed into someone else's. She sounded more radiant, kinder and more beautiful than she had ever been. When she finally realized the change in her voice, her mind had lost the connection with the song and her tone had returned to normal. The wishful thinking hedgehog felt very confused at first. She wasn't sure if she was just imagining it after realizing how settled into the song she was or that her voice had really become someone else's.

* * *

**The unexpected is to occur. An omen has spoken and it has deeply troubled our favourite red echidna. What will happen? Wait and see.**

**Savin' Me is © to Nickelback.**

**All zones on Angel Island are © to Sonic Team of Sega.**


	8. Judging The Future

**AN:** Finally, the upload thing's working this Monday. Here's your regular update! Enjoy.

**FeatherEars:** He he, I'm happy for ya. Thanks for the fave. X3

**Project Shadow:** He totally does. Well here's a chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry there's no Shadow though. w ;

**Dokami-San:** Well soon enough you'll discover the truth about the omen. Just not now. P

**Warrior of Virtue:** Hooray for violence!

**ZekeTF:** He he, thanks. n.n**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It was once again a beautiful day. A week has passed since Shadow's arrival on Angel Island and things could not have been more perfect. Within the workshop of an official mechanic, Tails was busy putting the finishing touches into his newest jet plane. Since his success with the Cyclone, the young fox has been putting so much effort into his latest creation. If everything was going to go as planned, he would not only have a brand new addition to his collection of wondrous creations but also an even greater defence against the notorious Doctor Robotnik. Through the past five years, Tails saw it fit to make himself look like a respectable mechanic and decided to don a tough looking brown vest and a pair of baggy brown jeans with several straps across the sides and down the leggings where he could fit his tools of work.

Moments through twisting and turning with his wrench through the engine core of his jet, Tails pulled his way out and fluffed out the dust and muck covering his tails. He stepped back to the wall of his garage to admire how his pride and joy was coming along. Not only did it look small yet large enough to carry up to four people, six if two stood on the opposite wings which had handles and foot locks to hold them in place, but its shape and outer layer suggested it was to be a type of stealth. This would work amazingly well to the groups needs should Robotnik attack them again with some kind of giant flying fortress. Working his way around and through the front door to the outside, the teen fox was taking in deep breathes of air and held his hands behind his head. Before he could take an official rest, a sudden blue figure showed up in front of him and nearly surprised him had the young mechanic not been used to such an entrance.

"Hey little bro', wassup?" The blue hedgehog greeted him. Tails grinned with a sudden gleam in his eyes and held a hand up as a gesture of welcome to the visitor.

"Sonic! Welcome back! How was Europe?" He was excited to hear how the speed demon's small job was. Sonic shrugged, smirking and huffed.

"Meh, t'was okay. The mountain areas were somewhat different and very challenging but otherwise it was the same as running around here." Tails chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. No matter what, Sonic was always in need of some excitement in his life.

"Well it's good to know you're back. You're just in time too! I've just finished the outer framework of my latest project!" The young teen grabbed hold of Sonic's wrist and escorted him into his garage. Taking some time to admire the nearly complete jet plane, followed by a whistle, Sonic patted the fox's back and complimented him.

"Awesome job, Tails. It's the coolest thing I've see for a long time!" Obviously by looking into his eyes one could tell the blue hedgehog was just itching to take it for a spin. Though he knew deep down in disappointment not only was it unfinished but even if it was Tails knew better than to let him try out one of his new toys.

"Thanks Sonic. Oh, by the way, I've spoken to Amy recently and she's been real excited 'bout hearing from you when you get back. Maybe you should go up and meet her, maybe take her out!" The fox suggested to his older brother-like friend. Sonic turned to him, stared for a few seconds with a blink in-between then looked away with a somewhat depressed look among his face. Tails knew Sonic wasn't always all that keen on seeing Amy but he's never seen him look this way upon mentioning her.

"I dun' think so, li'l bro. I'm afraid that if this entire thing keeps up for too long that I'll end up hurting her all together just by letting her figure out I don't want such a relationship with her. It's hard to explain…" Sonic felt real down about this. He always saw Amy as a friend but he couldn't feel any affection towards her like she did him. He never wanted to hurt her but he was afraid eventually she'd have to get it through to her that a relationship with him wasn't going to be possible. Not only that but if she was able to accept the fact that they couldn't be lovers then asking if they could still be friends sounded too cruel. Even Tails knew, at his age, that suggesting a couple that couldn't make a relationship work could still be friends was too heart breaking to tell anyone.

"I see… Should I tell her for you?" Tails offered to his friend. Sonic held a hand up and declined his generosity for the time being.

"No, it would be more acceptable if I told her myself. Even though I won't be able to bear to look at her face once I tell her." He looked away, scratching behind his ear and trying to think up the right words to tell his unfortunate pink friend the bad news. Tails' ears sagged and his tails had fallen gently onto the ground. He nodded in confirmation of Sonic's decline and respected him even more for preparing to actually go through with it personally. It was sad to see how a teen, now a young adult, was able to take on tremendous odds, destroy an entire space station, tame a giant beast, save the planet from a collision with a creature with colossal power and a giant space station behind it AND help fight against an entire army of aliens and yet felt somewhat hesitant, possibly fearful, of walking up to a girl and tell her they couldn't be one. Sonic stared at him and gave a thumbs up to his young friend.

"I'll catch you later, bud." He smiled to Tails and gave a gentle wave before kicking up the dirt and blasting off into super sonic speed down the hill and up to the train station and running along the tracks past the train that had left earlier. The young mechanic sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"Good luck, Sonic. You'll need it."

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't much in this weeks update. I swear I'll make it up to you with more Shadow next monday!**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower and Doctor Ivo Robotnik are © to Sonic Team of Sega.**


	9. With Broken Shards, Little Is Known

**AN:** Joy! The login fixed itself up before I had to leave college preventing me from updating!

**Project Shadow:** Thank you muchly. X3

**Amentu Bennu:** Yay! Another reader! I'm glad you enjoy it! nn

**Dokami-San:** He he, you and me both.

**Warrior of Virtue:** I find having Sonic as a wanker is just cruel against the intentional character by Sonic Team and the true inspiration of all of this to be sad.

**Feather Ears:** Are you psychic? Owo And yay! Cookie! nwn

* * *

**  
Chapter 8:**

Still troubled by what he heard from Knuckles, Shadow laid back on top of the large leaves of a palm tree. He tried to forget the darkness of the warning the Master Emerald gave them but no matter what he could not erase it from his mind. The mystic gem spoke of some great evil that was to befall the island but he just wasn't sure when that horror was to arrive. Neither of them knew. Knuckles felt just as troubled as he took great care of the Master Emerald and the shrine around it. He couldn't bear to see the sacred artefact in any danger so he kept an even closer watch over it as the darkness it had spoke off was drawing closer to them.

The wondrous island floated through the sky, the clouds separating to clear a part for its travels across the ocean. Little did the inhabitants know that soon Angel Island was to lose its wings…

---

Amy was busy reading a small romance book. She was already well into it by the second chapter but before she could finish a page, the doorbell rang. The young female jumped to her feet and walked over to the door and opened it slightly, gasping in surprise of the blue figure in front of her.

"S-Sonic!" No words could describe how shocked she was to find him coming to her for once.

"Hey Amy, lookin' good." He complimented her, having taken notice of her new choice of clothing which she was hoping for. She blushed deep and rubbed the back of her head.

"Th-Thank you," She laughed nervously. "Please do come in!" Unfortunately for her, Sonic was not stopping by for a visit, more or less he came to tell her some news that would indeed not only be something that would catch her off guard but would make her life seem a complete waste of time.

"I'm… Afraid I cannot stay, Amy. I… I came to tell you something." He looked away, scratching his fingers through his quills with a depressed, and almost frightened, look on his face. If any of Tails' good luck was going to rub off on him, now was the perfect time. Amy blinked in confusion and felt an ice-cold chill run down her spine. She knew something bad was going to happen and it made her feel nauseous. She prayed to whatever god existed that he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to.

"You and I… I'm sorry but I just don't think it'll work out…" Those words. Those words felt like daggers. Daggers coated in flammable liquid and set alight then thrown into her heart at rapid speed. The chill suddenly turned to an ice-age and quickly froze her body. She felt so stunned that she couldn't move an inch of her body, not even her eyes. The breathing lost its sense of purpose and felt it had stopped altogether.

"… Sorry Ames…" He read the look on her face and knew she heard enough. Saying any more would likely give her a reason to die of shock. The blue hedgehog sighed in depression and walked away. What more could he do? She had her heart broken into a thousand shards and just by looking at him would only deepen the wound. Amy's body somehow moved itself, motioning to close then door then turn and fall back against it, sliding down and landing with a bump onto the floor. She curled up with her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs with her face buried deep down. At first she shivered and whimpered pathetically then she slowly began to cry her eyes out. Tears dropped and slid down her cheeks onto her chest and soak into her shirt. Her fists gripped tightly and tried to tire the pain out but all she could feel was sadness. The one she loved had broken her heart and made all her efforts in the past a waste of time. For once in Amy's life, her entire existence seemed pointless.

---

The sun was setting behind the clouds and setting off a flaming coloured glow through the sky. Dusk was approaching and the weather looked it was going to pick up sooner or later. Just when Shadow thought Angel Island could escape harsh weather, the scene seemed to have proved him wrong with a scene of raining taunts. Knuckles walked up to where Shadow sat on the steps and viewed the weather. Though the guardian wasn't one to be suspicious, let alone cautious, he had a terrible feeling this weather was connected to the omen.

"Do you always get weather like this?" Shadow asked out of curiosity. Unlike Knuckles, the black and red hedgehog was thinking of it as a natural thing. The echidna turned to him and shrugged.

"Once or twice but we rarely get any heavy weather. Though this looks like it could be one of those rare moments" He stared back out to the weather. Of course when Knuckles said 'we' he meant himself, the Master Emerald and all the other animals that lived on this island. Shadow was very curious. Perhaps there was more to this weather than it appeared. He was going to ask Knuckles another question when he felt a sudden grip on his heart. The hedgehog stared into nothing as his mouth hung open and his hands clenched. He felt he was somehow hurt yet he was alright. Knuckles noticed how he was acting a little weird so he motioned down and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Hey, you still with us?" He shook gently on his shoulder, forcing the onyx coloured hedgehog to snap back to reality. His hand rose to rub his forehead as he tried to shake this feeling away. Looking up at Knuckles, he stared blankly.

"Something… I don't know what… But it felt like my emotions completely shattered and yet they're still there…" He stared down the steps into the shallow canal around the shrine. Knuckles crossed his arms and frowned.

"Hm… Sounds like an inner-connection with something." He seemed to know what he was talking about. Shadow looked up at him and stared with a confused expression. The echidna chuckled and shook his head.

"I have an inner-connection with the Master Emerald. When it feels something, I feel it too. Like when it gave off that omen, I instantly felt it was sad about something." This time he made more sense. But Shadow couldn't have made a connection with the Master Emerald, he only just arrived. Maybe he had a connection with something else that was feeling terrible amounts of sorrow. He stood to his feet and held the side of the cylinder support of the shrine. Before he could walk away to think about this, the ringing of a phone nearby broke the silence. Knuckles turned and walked over to one of the other supports, picking up a small phone off the side and placing it to his ear.

"Hell-o?" He answered with his usual charm. Shadow sighed, shaking his head and turned away.

"… Huh? Amy? What about her?" This caught Shadow's attention slightly, though enough to make him turn around again and stare at Knuckles.

"… What?! Oh man, that moron… Is she okay?... She's with you?... A'ight, sure. You can come over. See you later." He placed the phone down and sighed. Shadow noticed the tone in his voice was far from joyful. He walked past the glowing Emerald and questioned him.

"What happened?" He frowned as Knuckles turned to him.

"… It's Amy. Tails is bringing her here. Seems something's wrong with her…" Shadow could only reply back with a blank stare.

* * *

**Oh snap! What bunch of crap's going on?! MIND EXPLOSION ACTIVATE! XD**

**Nah, you'll have to wait for next week. Even though I already know what happens. He he, gawd I'm so evil. Catch you later!**


	10. Guide Me Back To The Light

**AN: **I felt bad with people complaining how the last chapter ended so quick so I decided to make up with the next chapter early. Have fun**  
**

**Project Shadow:** You liked the emotion I put in there between Sonic and Amy? I felt it was way too corny. X3; But thanks on that, I'm glad you agree it's nice to see Sonic not be an ass and I'm happy you like the twist. :D

**ZekeTF:** Well here's an early xmas present! n.n

**FeatherEars:** NOOOO! YOU CAN SEE INTO MY MIND! ;3; But here's your congratulations, an early chapter. XD

**Panku Tasuku:** Really? I kept thinking to myself their characters were really swaying off what they really were. Ah well, if you say so! Joins in with the pom poms

**Warrior of Virtue:** Totally man, here ya go!

**Amentu Bennu:** Well now you only had to wait 3 days! HAPPY DAYS!

**Mya the hedgie and Victoria:** I love keeping you guys in suspense. XD Don't worry, there will be some loving soon

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

From the other side of the island, where the weather looked peaceful, a plane burst through the clouds and made its way towards the floating wonder of land. Making one swooping turn, it picked its place near enough to the shrine which was a long field of open land, good enough to make a runway. The blue and yellow bi-plane opened up its gears and made a perfect touch down onto the dirt. Skidding to a halt near the end, Tails jumped out of the cockpit and looked around for the welcome-wagon. Luck be have it, Shadow and Knuckles were waiting on the side of the runway. They walked up and the guardian greeted his favourite smart fox with one of their secret handshakes before the twin tailed fox turned to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, y'don't look too different!" He greeted with a grin. Shadow, on the other hand, wanted to get straight to the point and leave reunion issues for later.

"Did y'bring Amy?" He looked towards the plane, waiting for an answer.

"Oh right, yeah I did. She's a little shaken and won't move herself so can you guys help me?" he pleaded as he made his way to the back seat where a very heart broken young pink hedgehog sat with her hands gripping her arms. Both Knuckles and Shadow walked over as Tails brought out the inner ladder which he used to climb up and pull Amy out of her seat. Knuckles stood below with one arm under her legs to support her weight and the other behind her head. The young fox placed the poor girl in his arms and climbed down. The guardian was no good with handling fragile things, especially ones that couldn't take care of themselves in a condition such as what Amy was in so Shadow offered to take her off his hands and he agreed. Gently placing her in the dark hedgehog's arms, Shadow wrapped one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders and under her head. The young female seemed to feel comfort in his arms and slowly nuzzled into his fluffy chest patch. With a small blush, Shadow turned and walked back towards the shrine. Knuckles watched as he took her away then turned to Tails.

"Thanks for bringing her. Can't believe how terrible she looks." He frowned at the sudden thought.

"Well she was so dedicated to Sonic but she never expected him to turn her down like _that_. It's sad to see." He sighed in depression, his ears sagging and his tails curled around each other. Knuckles nodded his head in confirmation and shook Tails' hand. The teen mechanic nodded, smiled and climbed back into his plane. Igniting the engine and firing up the propellers, the dark blue and yellow striped plane turned in half a full circle and ran its way down the runway it had landed on and eventually took off into the sky. The guardian watched as the young pilot made his way off Angel Island and into the clouds. Turning towards the shrine, Knuckles walked on ahead to catch up with Shadow and their package.

At the top step of the shrine, the dark hedgehog had sat Amy and leaned her against the support cylinder to keep her balanced on it. Her body felt so limp and weak, it was amazing how she was taken from her place to Tails' workshop then into his plane. Shadow was no good at helping out in issues such as these so he decided to keep out of it in case he could say the wrong thing. Even he knew how committed Amy was to her cause and to see all fall away into nothing was hard even for Shadow to see. Whatever possessed Sonic to do this to her made no sense. Could he have just had enough of her? Even that's no excuse to hurt her like he did.

Knuckles made his way up the steps of the shrine, minding Amy who stayed put where Shadow had placed her and walked over to the Master Emerald. Rubbing its smooth surface, the echidna turned to the dark weather that appeared to approach Angel Island. Rain could be seen falling from the night black clouds as nothing could be seen through it.

"Hey Shadow, why don't you take Amy to the cabin? Looks like the weather's gonna show us no mercy tonight." He motioned the dark hedgehog by pointing his thumb over his shoulder to a small cabin at the back of the shrine. Shadow stared for a moment then replied.

"I take it you're gonna stay out here?" He could read the guardian like a book. Knuckles would never let the Master Emerald out of his sight and the omen it had spoke of only made him wearier.

"Y'got that right. Now go." He stood in front of the enormous radiant gem and folded his arms together. Shadow nodded and walked over to Amy.

"C'mon you, let's get you somewhere dry." He held his hands under Amy's arms and pulled her up to her feet. Her body still felt a little limp but this time she gave some support. Shadow felt somewhat relieved as some of the young teen's senses were returning. Constant mourning over the loss of someone she loved wasn't good for her health. The onyx hedgehog walked down the steps with her close to his side while keeping her steady and they both took the path around the shrine and towards the small hut. Shadow reached for the handle on the door and pushed it open while walking Amy inside and placing her on the small couch to the right side of where they entered. He wasn't sure if he should leave her on her own just yet so he stayed inside with her.

In front of the Master Emerald in the sacred shrine, Knuckles continued his watch as the dark weather forged its miserable path over the island. As the darkness began to consume the enflamed dusk sky, the wind accelerated through the air and began to spread a deep chill. Lucky for the guardian, he was used to such environments and wasn't affected by this sudden drastic change in weather. While he watched over his pride and joy, rain suddenly poured down in heavy amounts enough to cause a flood. This weather came too soon. Knuckles knew such weather is very rare to come across on the planet and near enough impossible on a floating landscape such as this one. Perhaps this was connected to the dark warning of the Master Emerald.

Little did Knuckles realize, the darkness of the clouds prevented even the naked eye from viewing a cruiser sneaking its way over the doomed island…

* * *

**Omg! SNEAKY CRUISER:O Bad! Bad cruiser! Bugger off! Ah well, from one suspenceful chapter we crawl onto another. The last two chapters were pretty short, I felt, so I updated early to make up for that also and to really show how I love you guys ( 3) the next chapter will be even longer. Have fun till next Monday!**


	11. From One Loss To Another

**AN:**** Whew, a tenth chapter! Sweet. I'm afraid the next chapter won't be next monday as it will be xmas on that day! However, I will update sometime during that week so please have patience for the chapter after this one. Merry Xmas everyone!**

**Project Shadow:** X3 Thanks for the 5 rating. If you liked that one then I hope you love this one!

**Amentu Bennu:** Well here ya go. XD

**FeatherEars:** He he, well y'never know WHEN the lovin' will occur. owo

**ULFC:** Thank you.

**Warrior of Virtue:** Who knows. o3o

**Mya the Hedgie and Victoria:** Rouge? With a cruiser? Are you insane? Nah, just joshin. XD

**ZekeTF:** Too damn right. o3o

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Shadow was heating up some hot chocolate for Amy who's arms felt freezing when he held them while he walked her to the hut. Sitting beside her, the dark hedgehog offered the mug to her but the pink hedgehog didn't budge an inch. Shadow felt he was losing patience with her lack of movement but he knew the poor teen had a good reason. He swallowed his pride and sighed, blowing on the beverage to cool it down then held it up to Amy's mouth motioning her to drink it. Her eyes finally moved and stared down at the hot chocolate Shadow made for her then looked towards him. He replied back with a blank stare, taking the coco away from her and placed it on the floor to the side of the sofa.

"… Why are you taking care of me?" Her voice was croaked and somewhat dry. It gave Shadow the impression she hadn't spoken in years which was pretty impossible. What was more off-putting was the fact that Amy questioned his generosity. She was never one to do that. Perhaps Sonic's sudden rejecting announcement dug deeper than he realized.

"Why do you ask?" Shadow replied, somewhat curious but more concerned for her well-being. He wasn't exactly sure why he was taking care of her. Maybe it was out of pity or perhaps she was truly a closer friend than he realized.

"Don't I just get in your way? Or distract you from what you usually do?" She made it sound like he always thought of her like that. Somehow Shadow felt she saw everyone like Sonic, or perhaps she thought they all saw her like Sonic did. This was in no way good for her health. If she continued to act like this, she would become alienated from everyone and remain a wreck. The red streaked hedgehog had to think up something to help her.

"No." He didn't sound awfully convincing but Shadow was never one to lie. Even in her darkest and dismal of emotions, she could see he was telling the truth. Perhaps she was always in the way of everyone with how she always went running after Sonic and how she always put him ahead of everyone else. She's been so selfish for so long and didn't realize it. The young female began to feel tears manifest in her eyes and run down her cheeks. She leaned forward, holding onto Shadow's arms and cried into his chest. The dark hedgehog blushed in embarrassment and wanted to get out of it but knew if he did then he'd only hurt her. Once again putting his friends before his dignity, he held his arms around her and hugged her close to him.

"I'm so confused! Sonic was… hic… all I lived for and… and now I'll never be with him, I realize how stupid I… I've been… God… What do I do?!" She sobbed hard into Shadow's chest, clinging to him tightly and trying to calm her mind but so far all these questions made it worse. Shadow sighed and rubbed his hands up and down her back. He didn't know what to say other than insulting remarks concerning the faker but knew now wasn't the time.

Before they could get any closer and deeper into the subject, the ground quaked beneath them and shook everything. Amy suddenly beamed up and looked around quickly to spot what caused the sudden interruption. Shadow too was as curious and glared from side to side in the room. The door to the cabin suddenly burst open and a wet freaked out Knuckles stood in the entrance.

"Shadow! We got company!" He motioned for him to follow as he ran back into the rain. The dark hedgehog hesitated at first then looked over to Amy. He wasn't too sure about leaving her alone but she thought differently.

"Go, I'll be fine." With her nodding and standing on her own two feet without support, Shadow knew she was able to look after herself for now. Twisting around to run outside, Shadow kept a focused mind on helping his friends take care of whoever dared to cross him.

In front of the shrine, Knuckles stood with a deep glare into the skies above. Shadow jumped beside him and stared into the storm. Beyond the lightning and the rain a giant cruiser floated in the sky while slowly making its menacing way over the island. The guardian was hesitant at first then suddenly froze in fear.

"Was THIS the omen the Master Emerald spoke of…?" Shadow turned to him and frowned. Focusing back on the cruiser, he was in no mood for future predictions.

"Dammit… Since when were GUN holding back such a large battleship?" He managed to recall earlier on that day a cruiser with that size was flying high above the clouds of the city he took shelter in till he was exposed.

"GUN…? Are they even capable of creating such a weapon without anyone knowing about it?" Knuckles stared at Shadow.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling we'll be swarmed soon." He wished he had the feeling. What he didn't realize was something much more devastating was to take place. The giant cruiser managed to cover the whole of the island under it after showing it's complete self from the camouflage of the clouds it hid above, also preventing the rain from pouring onto the island. Suddenly Knuckles attention was captured by something else and forced him to run up the steps of the shrine to the Master Emerald. Shadow was confused at first then warped up to Knuckles' side to discover what was going on. The guardian placed his hand on the Master Emerald and focused deep into the sacred gem. The emerald cried out again, warning the guardian of the coming destruction.

"… Oh no…" The echidna took a step back from the emerald with the expression of a parent who discovered their baby was soon to perish. Shadow was more confused than before and felt time was running out for everyone.

"What? What's wrong?!" Grabbing Knuckles by the shoulder, the hedgehog twisted him around and shook him to get him to focus on the now.

"… That cruiser's going to destroy this island!" He threw Shadow's hands off him and jumped down the shrine while glaring up at the cruiser with no way of reaching it. Shadow realized now what the omen meant and quickly warped to the top of the shrine.

Large machinery was heard twisting and clamping within the battleship. Suddenly a bright cyan glow revealed itself from the cruiser. The light was so bright it practically lit up the entire island. The circular dome on the underside of the cruiser opened up like three triangles coming apart from making a complete shape. Within the light a large cannon came into view and lowered itself down from the battleship and aimed towards the island. From how it charged, it seemed look as if it was bringing in energy from pure air. The auras that flowed into the tip of the cannon's nozzle appeared from nowhere and gathered into the enormous weapon, brightening its glow. Shadow felt a sudden sense of fear similar to Knuckles'. The cruiser was too far away to Chaos Control onto it and even if it was he wouldn't be able to destroy the cannon in time.

"What's going on?!" Amy ran from the shelter of the cabin and stood behind Shadow and Knuckles to locate the source of the blinding light. "GAH! What is THAT?!"

There was no time to explain. It was obvious what it was but by the time it would sink in they will all be dead. Shadow quickly grabbed Knuckles and Amy and warped them to the shrine.

"What're you doing?!" Knuckles demanded an answer from the black hedgehog. He placed the two of them onto the Master Emerald then jumped on between them.

"Just hold on!" Shadow kneeled down, taking hold of the top of the giant gem below him and focused its energy into him. Knuckles watched as the large cannon from the cruiser charge to powers beyond what any of them have ever seen. Amy quickly grabbed hold of Shadow's leg as the echidna held onto the emerald. Within seconds, all seemed to be covered in a bright light which wasn't radiating from the weapon.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly they warped from the scene into thin air miles away from the island. Before they could all plummet into the sea hundreds of miles below them, the dark hedgehog kept a focused mind and used Chaos Control to keep all three of them along with the Master Emerald levitated. Treating the enormous jewel like a magic carpet, the three of them stayed positioned on it as they watched in the rain the giant cruiser reach its final stage of charging its weapon. Amy stood up on the emerald and held tightly onto Shadow's arm, worried something terrible was going to happen. Shadow glared at the cruiser with much anger racing through him. Knuckles sat there helpless and aware what was happening but felt it would take forever to sink in.

The cannon gleamed in its last second and fired a wide beam into Angel Island. The cannon fire ploughed through the earth of the island and ripped its way through the other side and out. Within a second the beam came to a halt and dissipated. Another second had passed before the island itself began to tear apart. Suddenly pieces crumbled off and earthquakes ensued within. The tall mountains ruptured and exploded with overflowing amounts of hot magma that trailed down and set fire to the forests and melted the ice. It wasn't long after that when the inside of the island exploded with terrible amounts of force that blew the entire landscape apart, sending each piece falling at high speeds into the sea below. The waves of the ocean engulfed the ruins of the island and drowned them.

As the carnage ensued, the three aboard the Master Emerald watched in complete horror and disbelief. After so many years the island itself was destroyed in a matter of seconds by a weapon of magnificent power and all life that treated the island as their home perished along with it. If the natural forced disasters of the dieing island didn't take their lives then the explosion that ripped it apart or the consumption by the sea would have. Amy felt she heard the screams and cries of all those who died on the island and found herself crying on Shadow's shoulder. He held an arm tightly around her to try and calm her down as he glared in frustration and disgust at the battleship that had brought its weapon of mass destruction within itself fleeing the scene with only its engines possibly half the size of the murdered island in view.

"…" That was all that could be heard from Knuckles, silence. The guardian leaned forward on the side of the emerald as his home sank into the dark abyss of the ocean. All his life he protected both the emerald and his home. Now he lost one of the treasures he held precious to him. All he fought for was gone, taken away in a heartbeat, by a monster of the sky.

"… Grr… Damn you GUN… Damn you…" Shadow cursed as he kept all three levitated in mid air. The rain pouring hard, the thunder storm booming in large amounts of volume and the sorrow of the Master Emerald appeared to affect them all.

* * *

**SADNESS IN THE AIR! ;-; Poor Knuckles, poor animals on Angel Island. Evil is spreading in the air and the three survivors must solve what the hell is going on! I hope you enjoyed this long chapter because this had to be my favourite! n.n**

** Update next week but NOT on Monday for it is CHRISTMAS! Merry Xmas everybody! Have fun!  
**


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**AN:**** Yes, I know, I'm INCREDIBLY late! I promised an update by Christmas but the fact is I was too lost into my new laptop plus there has been so much stuff I've had to get on with. That and an intense writers block. I'm real sorry! To make up, I've made this chapter over 2000 words long! That should take some time to read, I hope. nn;**

**ZekeTF: **Sure is, I was getting tired of her saying nothing. XD

**Project Shadow:** Thank you very much, glad to know you enjoyed my descriptions! And I'm sorry for the long wait!

**FeatherEars:** Muahahahaha, I bet you didn't. ;3

**ULFC:** I hate pandas, but I'll let you go this one time. XD

**Mya&Vicky:** Well he gets much better in this one!

**Warrior of Virtue:** You'll see that soon enough, buddy.

**Dokami-San:** Well now you'll find out. X3

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_Three days later…_

Things weren't the same since the fall of Angel Island. Thanks to the only three witnesses to the horror that befallen it, rumours and remarks spread like wildfire through the community of a secret weapon GUN had stashed away and could use at any time. When reports were issued against them, the high commanders of the organisation denied all facts that they ordered the destruction of the icon of the sky nor did they issue the construction of a battleship with enough fire power to destroy a city. However the rumours continued to spread and GUN was on the verge of collapsing. Though no one believed them, there were some who felt something was not right.

To avoid unwanted attention by the public, Knuckles hid himself in a dark black hooded winter coat that covered his entire self completely as he walked the streets of Westopolis. Luckily the storm that was experienced at Angel Island before it was destroyed assigned itself a path to the city and eventually grew cold enough to turn into snow on the way. Everywhere was covered in deep snow and everyone was found wearing something large to keep them warm and most just hid their appearances which helped Knuckles blend in. The guardian walked over to a newspaper stand outside a garage and read one of the papers.

'**_GUN continues to report denied claims of sky icon's destruction'_** was the headline. Though it was somewhat pleasing people took interest and care into the fall of his home, the echidna still felt angered by how the most obvious group on the entire planet wouldn't own up to being responsible. There were no other organisations out there with the firepower or the well known wealth to create, let alone buy, such. The echidna threw down the paper onto the rack he found it upon and stomped away in the snow while cursing in his head.

Since the fall of Angel Island, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles have been taking refuge in Tails' workshop. While the young twin-tailed teen worked on his new jet, Amy was busy cooking up some food for them after finding some comfort in her new life with no need nor desire to go gallivanting after Sonic. She still felt some loss and sorrow over it but finding some enjoyment in helping her friends settle down after the incident three days ago really helped take her mind off it. It was only when she accidentally lost her thoughts in Sonic that she broke down but she did her best not to.

Shadow stood among the roof-top of the workshop. Since the destruction of Knuckles' home, Shadow was more determined than ever to make sure no harm would come to Tails'. Keeping an almost twenty four hour watch over the building, the dark hedgehog paced up and top the roof and always prepared himself for the unimaginable. The sky seemed calm enough but not all things were always as they appeared. Shadow remained faithful to his senses as the wind blew roughly through his fur among his body.

While he worked on the engine of his jet, Tails ran several songs from his iPod through to his headphones and into his ears. Playing one of his favourite songs in his head, the young mechanic hummed the tunes while twisting about a few gears then slamming down and locking the hood. The twin tailed fox then twisted his tails and used the propulsion of their spinning like rotor blades to lift off into the air and fly over to the other side of the jet. While Tails hopped onto the rear wings of the stealth, Amy walked in through the small gap of the hangar doors and inspected the large craft in all its glory.

"Wow… You built this all by yourself?" Amy cooed in amazement. Viewing the entire plane in front of her was really exciting. Tails peeked over the side and grinned with joy she asked such a question.

"He he, sure did!" He smirked happily and flew down in front of her. "It's been fitted with all kinds of new technology in aircraft designs. It cost a lot to get the equipment and parts but I know it'll all be worth it in the end." Amy chuckled at his grown confidence in his work and admired his art. It was definitely a change in aerodynamic vehicle generation designs and she knew Tails would become famous among the world should he actually sell his blue prints. Then again she knew he wasn't the type to just sell out.

"Has it got any special transformations like your previous planes?" She blinked and stared at Tails in curiosity. His smirk quickly turned into a large grin which only grew confusion in Amy's mind.

"He he, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see." He winked to tease her, flew back to the top of the jet and went back to work on the interior. The pink hedgehog placed both hands on her hips, smirking and thinking of ways to try and get the surprise out of him. She quickly grew bored of thinking, however, and decided to leave Tails to it, making her way out of the hangar and back into the workshop.

Through all the terrible amounts of snow and the harsh winds that had just recently blew their way over, Knuckles pulled the door open and walked inside before shaking his entire posture to rid himself of the white flakes that stuck to him. Slamming the door behind him before any snow could get inside, the red echidna yanked off his coat and placed it onto the hook drilled into the wall among other hooks then placed himself on the sofa nearby. It was only a few seconds after his arrival that Amy made her way inside and noticed how the guardian had returned from Westopolis. She sighed and felt the sorrow of the poor echidna who had lost everything when Angel Island fell and drowned in the deep dark abyss of the sea. Walking over and sitting beside him on the couch, the pink hedgehog reached over and held his hand.

"… We'll get them back for what they did, Knuckles." She reassured him. The blood red furred guardian looked over to Amy and didn't seem so sure about anything at the moment. Looking away, he sighed and began to think to himself. Amy took her hand off Knuckles and got to her feet, looking down on him in pity and walked into the kitchen to prepare for tonight's dinner. It wasn't long before Knuckles managed to urge his hand to drag itself along the arm of the sofa to find the remote to the TV and flick on a few channels. Most news channels were centred on the top story of the destruction of Angel Island. He didn't need this, not the pity or the shame that he couldn't save his home. After some more flicking through the channels, he arrived on some movie and let it run its course, hopefully will take Knuckles' mind off his home's destruction.

A few minutes had finally passed before Shadow made his way into the workshop, his black fur seemingly replaced by white which was the snow he had brought in with him from the storm that raged on outside. Shivering from not only the freezing cold but the stupidity of his ignorance to stay out there to look out for any attacks like from three days ago, Shadow shook the snow off of him and made his way onto the chair to warm himself up against the large pillow thrown on it. Amy walked in from the kitchen a few seconds later and blinked in surprise at Shadow's unexpected appearance from the cold outside. She noted how the black hedgehog was shivering madly and figured the icy winds must have finally got their way past his fur. She walked on over with hands on hips and stared down at him like a mother would do to her child to get an explanation out of them. Shadow, however, was no child and had an attitude to go with that fact. Looking up towards her, he replied back with a glare just as simple as the question that followed.

"What?" Shadow could never tell what was going through the mind of a female and the way they looked when they seemed to be eyeing up the obvious only made him more concerned about what was going to happen next.

"You're freezing to death." Amy replied back while stating the blindly obvious.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you're gonna have a bath, mister."

"… Wait, I'm _what_?!"

Knuckles let out a sudden and pretty loud snort in amusement to Amy's demand considering how old and mature Shadow is. This of course made the dark hedgehog feel a little embarrassed and fluster a small blush across his cheeks. He ignored the freezing cold for a bit and stood to his feet, coming eye to eye with the young female.

"I don't recall agreeing to hand over all my choices in life over to you." He made a slightly intimidating glare but this didn't phase Amy one bit.

"And I don't recall agreeing that I wouldn't be tending to your needs. Now bath!" She rose her tone of voice higher than usual and pointed outward to the stairs that led up to the bathroom. Shadow leaned away slightly from her scary demand and sighed, giving in and made his way up the stairs while holding his arms together to keep himself as warm as possible till he made it upstairs. Amy simply smirked and walked back into the kitchen while Knuckles just sat there while trying to hold a straight face. Turning back to the television actually helped there.

A steaming hot bath was ran and prepared for the onyx hedgehog within the bathroom. The windows were closed and the door was locked to prevent any unwanted intruders. After throwing down his gloves and shoes, Shadow sunk into the warmth of the full tub and sighed into the water with bubbles popping under his nose.

"This is so embarrassing…" His eyes crossed into a glare to the other side of the wall and his hands clenched on the sides of the bath.

"I'm a powerful Chaos Energy wielder, how did I come so low as to take orders from a pink hedgehog?" He asked himself after letting loose of the bath and let his arms hang over the sides.

"… Those eyes… They look so much like gems…" Shadow lost his mind in thought of Amy's bright green emerald eyes till he quickly shook his head and got his own attention.

"Wait a minute! What the hell am I talking about?! Good god, if anyone heard this then I'd be screwed. It'd be worse with Sonic, he wouldn't dare let me live it down…" The poor hedgehog sat up in the tub and rubbed his forehead while trying to force the images out of his head. Sadly trying to forget only made him remember them more. He isn't supposed to feel this way, it isn't right.

"C'mon Shadow, get a grip." He smacked the side of his head and splashed his face with the water he bathed in to wake himself up. After all that has happened, he felt he was growing a small link with Amy. Remembering the times she held onto him so closely, it felt nice yet wrong.

"Oh god, get out of my head!" He threw himself back till he was completely under the water trying to drown out the images, literally. It took nearly half a minute before he slid back up to the surface and coughed up some water he accidentally inhaled through his nose. His eyes went a little bloodshot red but died back down to its original white colour, hiding behind his eyelids as they slid down shut.

"Something's wrong with me…" Shadow wiped a hand over his face to wash away an imagined facial of dirt. Opening his eyes again through the gaps of his fingers, the hedgehog sat up and washed the water through his quills.

Down below, Amy walked by and passed a plate of well-prepared food onto Knuckles' lap. The echidna smiled, nodding thanks and dug into the delicacy in front of him. Timing couldn't have been more perfect as Tails made his way into the room from the garage after some more intense mechanical configuring and building of his new jet.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get to see you anywhere other than your play centre." Knuckles jokingly mocked the young fox. Tails simply glared at Knuckles and shrugged, ignoring the mock and fell back into the sofa.

"Well you'll be seeing me more often now, I just so happened to have finished everything on my newest masterpiece!" Tails smirked with a confident grin that of a child who couldn't wait to try out his new stuff.

"Really? That's great! We gotta go fly in it when the weather's calmer!" Amy smiled happily and pleased the fox even more with a plate of food on his lap. He quickly dug in, obviously hungry beyond what was expected of him. This amused Amy, feeling a sense of joy how the two were more than satisfied with the food she had prepared. The clock ticked on and eventually night had fallen upon their current home once more.

* * *

**Whew, what a long chapter. .;**

**Hope you all have been patient, though I cannot apologize enough for the long wait! Seeing how I didn't like keeping you guys any longer, I decided to update before next Monday as a way of saying sorry, plus I made this long so you had a lot to read before the next update, many thanks for the reviews!**

**Also, if you're an INTENSE Shadamy fan like myself, please check my recent AMV at my YouTube which you can find a link to via my profile on this site!  
**


End file.
